One Last Kiss
by spacecoastbabe15
Summary: This is the third and final installment of my series. The other two are called "Breaking Point" and "One Step Closer". What will Nicki do now that Michael is gone...or is he? Read more to find out!
1. Reason To Believe

**Book Title: **"One Last Kiss"

**Chapter Title: **"Reason to Believe

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own prison break in any way shape or form. Everything that I write about Prison Break I have no intention on owning its rights. So please don't sue me or anything. I'm just a girl doing what she loves to do which is writing so please understand once again I own NOTHING!

**Author's Note:** Alright, I realize I haven't written a book in a year or so. Just today I was thinking about how much I miss it. A loyal friend of mine told me today that I should start writing…and she is right. So I have decided to go back and post the third book to my series. I miss working with the characters on that series and I plan on finishing the series for good with the use of this book. The first book in this series is called "Breaking Point" and the second is "One Step Closer". Now you have "One Last Kiss". For those of you who have not read those…I would recommend that you do or you may become lost or confused by this book.

To begin this book I have decided to leave off where I did in "One Step Closer". I truly hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!

-Spacecoastbabe15-

**The Next Day…**

----------------Nicki's Apartment------------------------------------------8:24 A.M.---------------

As a freelance writer Nicki had ideas running through her head every second of ever day. There was never a spare moment in her busy life to think of the simple things in life. Instead she spent each moment wondering if she would ever be able to cope with the loss of the one she lost five years ago. She thought about the first day they had met in Food Town and the last day she saw him with Mason. Despite these constant visions she tried to keep life simple and not so complicated. But at certain points she found it hard to concentrate at all. There was only one person she could concentrate on despite everything: Michael Scofield.

"Mommy...mommy…mommy….!" Devin handed Nicki an apple juice pouch and gave her a cute smile. "Please." He stressed.

"Okay." Nicki received the juice from her four year old toddler and opened it. "There you are."

"Thanks mom." The little toddler accepted the juice and scampered off into the living room to watch television.

The young woman sat down on her kitchen stool and watched her son interact with his favorite cartoon. Devin was all she had. Dani was gone and married with children of her own now. The life she used to know vanished into the darkness which was, in her eyes, better off anyway most days. She propped her head against the kitchen wall behind her and smiled. Devin was her world now and that was all that mattered.

"You have to go to school soon son." Nicki said blinking her eyes several times attempting to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Can I just have five more minutes?" Her son asked looking back at his mother with a crooked smile.

"I don't think so little mister." Nicki quickly jumped off her stool and swooped her son into her arms and begin circling him in the air like an airplane. "I believe you must go to school."

"Hmm…" Devin muttered.

Nicki continued to giggle as she tried to make plane noises. The smile across Devin's face said everything. That very smile made everything okay again. After a few minutes of Devin being an airplane, Nicki sat him on the couch and began to put his gym shoes on. The little toddler sat still as he was taught to and waited for his mother to finish.

"What are you doing in pre-school today sweetheart?" The young woman questioned running her fingers through Devin's dark brown hair attempting to fix the flip in the back.

"Quit it mommy." Devin pawed toward his mother and giggled.

"Do you want to look like an animal?" She questioned continuing to fix his hair. "So what are you doing today?"

"Today is where all the daddy's go to school and tell about their jobs." Devin smiled innocently toward Nicki.

"Oh…" Nicki sighed slightly and reached for the tiny spider-man book bag just beside the couch. "Well that sounds like fun." She added trying to cover up her instinct reaction.

"I guess so." The little boy ran to the front door and waited for his mother to come.

"Right…"

"Will you come to school and talk about your job?" Devin asked politely.

"Well…I think that is just for daddy's."

"Where is my daddy?"

Nicki knew that question would come up sooner or later. When he was younger the question could be avoided but now that Devin was older she knew there was no hiding it. The truth was she didn't know what to say. Thoughts mingled in her head like Christmas shoppers along New York's strip malls. It was a horrible feeling. The very palms of her hands sweat continuously as she searched for the right answer among her many thoughts swimming in her mind. How were you supposed to tell your son that his father is dead?

"Okay, it is time for school." Nicki yelled wiping a tiny tear from the edge of her eyes, trying hard not to smudge her eye liner.

"…But…but…you didn't answer my question." The small toddler stomped a single foot confused as to why his mother didn't answer his burning question.

"It's not that easy Devin."

"…" Devin looked up at his mother confused but at the same time understood his mother. "Okay…maybe later…"

"That would be good."

…_Try fifty years later…_

Reaching for her keys, Nicki gently opened the front door and looked out at her red pick up truck. She began to stare at it with an intense look in her eyes. The young woman gently turned around to face her apartment and smiled. The memories of Michael began to become clearer in her mind. The gentle spring breeze whooshed around her medium length dark brown hair as she smiled. Somehow she could feel his very touch around her waist.

"Mommy, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up…" Devin pulled his mother's right hand toward the truck.

"Okay…" She answered as the breeze came to a sudden stop.

-------------------Food Town-----------------------------------11:39 A.M.--------------------------

"Fuck off George. I know I'm late but you seriously need to go screw yourself!" Nicki yelled inhaling another puff of her cigarette.

"What's up her ass today?" George questioned to the fellow employees of Food Town.

"I don't know man…but I wouldn't mess with her…" Evan, the bagger, said smirking toward Nicki.

"Fuck off Evan."

"Damn girl. Go get a man or something to play with." Evan replied.

"Shut up." Nicki gave him the bird straight up in the air and stuck her tongue out.

Nicki entered the employees lounge and hung up her stuff in her locker as she always did. On the table she noticed a piece of paper crumbled in the middle of it. Gently she unfolded the paper revealing a note.

"Nicki?" A voice called out from behind her.

"I told you guys to fuck off. I'm in a bad mood and I suggest you don't' fuck with me right now." Nicki turned around to give them the bird and her jaws dropped.

Standing just before her eyes was a tall man wearing jeans and a blue ragged hoodie. It was without a doubt Michael Scofield and that was the one person she never expected. She picked up her jaws and smiled slightly. Her body told her to go and give him a hug and tell him everything that she wanted to before. However her mind knew that that was the wrong thing to do.

"Michael, you're supposed to be dead. I…We…Sara…we buried you about five years ago…." Nicki shifted her body in the current chair she was sitting in and noticed that Scofield hadn't changed a bit. He was still as handsome as ever.

"Calm down Ms. Burlow." Scofield smiled and sat down in the open chair beside her. "I'm okay now."

"Why didn't you tell me? What is going on Michael? Do you know how much you hurt me? Do you have any idea what is going through my head right now?" She began to sweat. "Wait...this is my imagination...I'm talking to air...great..."

"Slow down Nicki. You're going to give yourself a heart attack. I promise I'll answer all your questions…just give me some time…" Michael handed the young woman a paper cup full of water and smiled as he did so.

"Where do you even begin?"Nicki questioned looking into Michael's eyes as she took a sip of the water he had given her.

"I'll begin by saying I missed you Nicki. I really did."

"But why did you make it look like you were dead?"

"I had to in order to get rid of Mason. I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and I stick to my promises…always…" Scofield smiled and watched the young brunette take another sip of water.

"Have you told Sara that your back?" Nicki questioned wiping the remaining water from her face.

"No…"

"Why not? She is going to kill both me and you now…"

"She married him Nicki."

"I'm so sorry Michael. Is there anything I can do?" Nicki grabbed one of Michael's soft hands and placed her just on top of it to comfort him. "I truly am…"

"It's okay Nicki. Everything is set right now. Sara is happy. LJ is doing better than I could ever ask for and I'm sitting here beside you…" He took a sip of the water he had given Nicki and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you again…"

"Do you remember that time on the trampoline from a long while ago?" She questioned.

"I'll never forget it…"

Michael and Nicole closed their eyes at the same time remembering back to the night of the trampoline…

"_Nicole nodded her head gently against his chest and tilted her head toward his face. She looked up at the tattooed man and smirked as a smile hurried across her face. Michael placed his arm around her neck and led her out to the back of the apartment. Setting out in the backyard was a giant blue trampoline, a table with champagne and a small portable CD player beside the white decorated steps leading up to a quilt sprawled over the top of it. Nicki smiled and hurried her way up the steps and laid her body spread out over the blanket._

_The dark brunette pointed toward Michael signaling him to come closer. She watched Scofield smile and walk closer toward the trampoline. Michael walked up the steps and jumped high sending Nicki slightly in the air. He smiled and lay down beside her as she tucked her arms under her head and looked down at her own body. Her shirt crept up as soon as she placed her arms under her head exposing the lower portion of her stomach. The jeans on her very body were just low enough to expose the brim of her black thong and tattoo. She had a small tattoo of a water lily on the bottom right of her stomach directly in the middle of her the thong's fabric and exposed stomach._

_Scofield noticed the tattoo and moved his hand down her side and to the black fabric against her lower body. He lifted the small piece of fabric to see the rest of the beautiful pink flower. Tiny Goosebumps appeared on her stomach creating a small shiver down her entire body. Noticing the shiver Michael smiled and kissed her stomach once then looked up at the expression on her face. It was a toss up between content and nervous. The tattooed man kissed the top of her belly button once more and left a small trail of kisses around the side of her belly button, against her T-shirt and finally reaching her soft lips."_

"Seems like such a long time ago doesn't it?" Nicki said shaking her head.

"It doesn't have to be though." Michael replied.

"It's been five years since the last time we were even together…" She said with a worried tone in her voice. "How can you say that everything can return to normal when we are by far too different people at this point in time?"

"Just have a little faith…" Scofield smiled and stood up just in front of the young woman in the chair. He kissed her slightly on her forehead and smiled. "I never meant to hurt you Ms. Burlow."

"I know you didn't Mr. Scofield." She smiled back.

"It's Michael." He opened the door of the break room and looked back at her.

"Wait…!" Nicki yelled standing up from her seat. "What happens now?"

Scofield shook his head slightly and smiled as he always did. The very confusion written across the young brunette's face brought an even bigger smile to his. She was so cute when she was confused. Michael turned back to the path he was going in and disappeared into the darkness.

If there was one thing in life Nicki didn't understand that would be fate. Was it fate that after five years Michael came back? Or was it just coincidence that in the time she needed him the most he was here. Either way it confused the young woman and only time would tell if she had a reason to believe in fate.

-------------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I have enjoyed putting it together and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are always appreciated . Thanks for everything and I'll be posting chapter two shortly.


	2. Better Now

**Book Title: **"One Last Kiss"

**Chapter Title: **"Better Now"

**Author: **Spacecoastbabe15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own prison break in any way shape or form. Everything that is associated with Prison Break is the property of the creators of Prison Break. I'm not in any way shape or form involved with that. So please don't sue me. Lol. I'm too poor. Hehe.

**Author's Note:** Alright, So this is chapter two. I'm pretty exited for this one. I know that chapter one wasn't possibly the best chapter but I promise to build up the excitement and story line. I appreciate all my readers and I hope you enjoy this!

-Spacecoastbabe15-

**One Week Later…**

-----------------------Nicki's Apartment----------------------6:19 P.M.----------------------------

"Where do babies come from?" An innocent little boy asked his mother at the dinner table. "Tommy was talking about his mommy having a baby and his mommy told him that a bird called a fork drops the baby at the door when a mommy and daddy is ready. Is that right?"

"Actually sweetie the bird is called a stork but I believe it is a pelican because they have a handy compartment for a beak so it will give the baby more traveling room." Nicki grabbed a biscuit from the bread basket on the table.

"I'll have to tell Tommy's mom that so she doesn't hire a stork to do the job." Devin reached for his fork that was sitting on top of his plate and began stabbing a green bean.

"Okay."

"Mommy, I forgot to give you something from school. He told me to give you this." The young toddler reached into his pocket and handed his mother a crumbled up piece of paper.

Nicki smiled and accepted the paper as she began unfolding it. In the margins of the notebook paper the words "Meet me at eight on the trampoline" were written. She knew immediately what this was about and scrambled to put it in her pocket.

"Do you know who gave you this?" Nicki questioned as her mind raced.

"Yes. This man told me to give it to my mommy because it was really important." Devin smiled toward his mother. "May I go now?"

"Yes." She smiled and looked down at her plate.

In the pit of her stomach she no longer felt hunger. The encounter in Food Town with Michael was still weighing fresh on her mind. Her heart longed for his touch just once more but her mind knew better. She knew that getting involved with this man was bad news. The clock ticking on the wall soon became louder. Her hands covered her ears to make it stop but it seemed that no matter what she did the sound grew louder and louder until suddenly it stopped. She pulled her hands away from her ears and sighed.

Later that night Nicki cleaned the dishes as she always did and soon tucked in Devin just after his routine story. There was nothing like green eggs and ham to put a little one to sleep. The clock read 8:05 P.M. at this very moment and Nicki knew what she had to do. She had to face her fears and meet him. She wasn't afraid about meeting him tonight but more seeing him and having him leave her life again. Her heart couldn't cope with another loss.

She grabbed a dark blue hoodie from the coat closet of her apartment and placed it over her body. Quickly she emptied the pockets of random receipts and other miscellaneous papers then placed them on the counter. It was time. She had to face her fear. The back door seemed so far away now. As she walked by the pictures hanging on her way all she could think about was how Michael missed out on Devin's childhood. When she finally reached the back door she noticed a dark figure lying across the trampoline. It was Michael no doubt.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me here." Michael said motioning for Nicki to take a seat next to him.

"What exactly do you want from me Michael? Is this one of your games or are you serious this time? Because to be quite honest, my heart can't take this if you're not serious…" The young brunette stood dead in her tracks a few feet from the trampoline.

"Do you want me in your life Nicki?" He questioned sitting up from his earlier position.

"Does it matter?"

"It means everything…"

"Well I don't know…" She crossed her arms just in front of her body and gave Michael a stern look.

"I know you know Nicki. I'm not a stupid man and you're not a stupid woman. You know what you're heart is telling you…you're just stubborn."

"I don't think stubborn is the word you're looking for. I think it is more along the lines of cautious. And I think I have every right to be that way. I fell for you once and I'm sorry but falling for you twice scares me as I think it should." She looked down at the ground and kicked a rock just in front of her body.

"I told you that I'm not leaving you…" Scofield watched Nicki's ever move very closely trying to read all of her signs.

"I know you did but words don't mean anything right now. You've said that before and you ended up running back to Sara…"

"I had a daughter Nicki. I didn't have a choice. I had to be a father for her."

"Did you ever think that we needed you too?" Nicki yelled now pointing her right hand at Michael with a fierce look in her eyes.

"What would you do if you knew you had a kid that needed you like Jenny needs me?"

"Mommy…I heard someone yelling and I can't go to sleep." A small voice said opening the back door in tiny Scooby-doo pajamas.

"I'll go tuck you in again. Mr. Scofield was just leaving…" Nicki motioned for Devin to go inside with a polite yet assertive hand gesture.

"Who was that Nicki?" Michael leaned his body just over the safety mat of the trampoline to get a better look at the younger boy. "Is that your son?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Almost five years old..." She sighed and watched the look on Michael's face become pale.

At this moment in time Nicki knew that Michael was piecing the puzzle together as she did almost five years prior. She never regretted any action she made but she was concerned with not telling him the truth in the first place. The look upon his face was surprised yet settle. He looked scared but was also very calm at the same time. Nicole wasn't sure how to read him. She had mulled over this situation many times before but never came up with an answer.

She smiled at Michael and glanced back into the apartment. She had nothing more to say to Scofield anymore. Her once sweaty palms began to disappear as if a weight was just lifted off her shoulders. It was no longer a secret that Michael was the father and she didn't have to keep this from him anymore which was good. There was only one factor left: telling Devin.

"Good night Mr. Scofield." Nicole began walking back toward the back door of her apartment and glanced back once more. "And Michael..."

Michael perked his head up and gave her a puzzled look.

"It is true." She smiled slightly and headed inside for the night.

-----------------------Michael's Hotel Room----------------------11:43 P.M.----------------------

Michael walked inside his hotel room that he was currently staying at and fell against the sheets of his unkempt bedding. The vision of Nicki walking away from him that night played in his head like a movie on repeat. He couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Not only did he have Jenny but he also had Devin. This was not the life that he had planned on but he always considered himself a gentleman and there was no way he was going to treat this situation any different.

Scofield looked at the phone provided on the nightstand of his hotel room and began to stare at the receiver. He knew deep inside that he had to call Sara. It was in his blood and after everything that had happened she deserved that amount of respect. And if not her but Jenny deserved it as well. After all that was his daughter and a gentleman never goes back on his word. Gently he picked up the phone and dialed the number that he had remembered for five years.

"Hello?" Sara answered rather quietly.

"Sara?" Michael said with a strong whisper.

"Michael. Is that you?" She questioned as her heart began to sink.

"Yes Sara. It's me."

"I thought you were dead..." Sara looked down at her feet and sighed deeply.

"I know Sara." He said.

"What happened Michael?" She questioned trying to organize the many thoughts running through her mind.

"How is Jenny?" Scofield questioned worried deeply about his one and only daughter.

"Don't avoid it Michael. What happened to you? You had everyone believing you were dead and then all of the sudden you enter my life again." Sara began to breathe heavier as the words escaped her mouth.

"I know Sara and I have a plan to make this right."

"You've said that many times before and each time it has failed Michael. I have moved on without you and I'm sorry for that. Michael, I waited for three years for you thinking you would magically be here again..." Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I...I...I tried Michael but sometimes we just have to move on."

"What about Jenny?" Scofield questioned as he grew more worried about the topic.

"Jenny is fine Michael but I suggest you stay out of her life. She doesn't remember you and that is the way it should stay. We have a life now...Jenny and I...and I think you entering that would make it too complicated."

"To complicated for you or for Jenny?" Michael asked as started to grow impatient.

"Michael, this is exactly why things aren't going to work out. You're never going to change your ways and unfortunately I don't think it will ever work. So as your friend I'm going to offer you a piece of advice: go back to Nicki." Sara said in a stern voice despite the constant stream of tears running down her face.

"But Sara..." Scofield mumbled.

"Michael, she may never admit it to you but you have to believe me when I say that you are her everything. I cannot count the number of times I have spotter her at what was your grave. She loves you Michael and I suggest you jump at the opportunity before it slips away Michael." She took a long breath as the tears hit the floor of her kitchen. "I loved you Michael and I'll never forget you but you have to do this."

"I loved you Sara." He openly admitted.

"I know you did Michael. Now go do the right thing and get Nicki. Meanwhile leave Jenny and I out of your life."

"I...I can't do that Sara...you know that..."

"Goodbye Michael." Sara said hanging up the phone.

Scofield hung up the phone and continued to stare at the wall as if the pattern would change. Michael was at a point in his life where nothing made sense. He had two people in his life and two kids as well. It was as if any decision he made the other side would be hurt. There was no in between. Michael knew that very night that it wasn't about what everyone wanted...it was about what he wanted this time. He tossed his body to the other side of his bed and gently shut his eyes.

**Next Day...**

---------------------Nicki's Apartment---------------9:54 A.M.-------------------------------------

"Don't forget his snack in the fridge." Nicki shouted trying to put her earrings in her cartilage piercings.

"I won't sis." Dani said smiling at the Devin. "Go get your carrots before your mom goes crazy."

"Promise me you won't dye his hair green again?" Nicki looked into her sister's eyes and sighed.

"Sis, you need to chill. I'll take Devin for the next couple of days and return him safe and sound in four days okay? In the mean time I called Food Town and your off to have just you time...okay?" Dani shook her sister's shoulders slightly and smiled. "LJ! Can you put Devin in the car?"

"I'm on it." LJ said grabbing the youngster's hand.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." The young brunette smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dani hugged her sister back and closed the front door. "Bye sis."

"Bye." She waved.

Nicki watched her family leave in a Volvo down the street. It already seemed strange not having a little boy around the house. She smiled and turned around to walk to the kitchen. On the kitchen counter she noticed a box of cereal that was half empty. Nicki poured a bowl of cereal and sat in front of the tiny television of the kitchen. Despite the fact the television was on, Michael was still the only thing she could concentrate on. He was back and this was one option she had never explored in the five years he had been gone.

"...Michael..." Nicki called out dropping her spoon into the freshly made bowl of cereal.

The young woman wiped a tear from the side of her face and continued eating her bowl of cereal. In the distance she could hear her cell phone ring but she didn't have even the slightest will to answer it. She looked at the tiny phone on the couch and sighed. It wasn't worth it. The phone rang again and again as she stared at it with the same incessant stare. Finally she gained the courage to leave her cereal and answer the phone.

"Hello?" Nicki answered looking down at her cereal.

"Nicki?" A man's voice answered from the other side of the connection.

"Michael?" She questioned watching her spoon seep into the vast ocean of milk in her bowl.

"I'm surprised you remembered my voice" Scofield said smiling ever so slightly.

"Why are you calling me now?"

"I needed to talk to you and apparently the phone is the only way to find you."

"Have you been stalking me or something?"

"I just want to explain to you about what happened and everything...just hear me out this once and I promise that if you don't want to talk to me anymore...I'll leave you alone. I promise." Michael looked down toward the floor and took a deep breath. "I promise." He repeated.

Nicki shuffled her body and looked through the screen of the back door at the trampoline. "Speak your peace." She muttered.

"Can I meet you somewhere to talk face to face?" The tattooed man questioned following a pattern on the carpet with his dark blue eyes.

"...Where...?" Nicki questioned in a hesitant manor.

"You can choose." Scofield said.

"Meet me in the parking lot of the bank on Dorothy Lane." She answered hanging up the phone.

-------------------------Dorothy Lane Bank-----------------------------5:29 P.M.-----------------

Nicki parked her truck in the front parking space of the bank and waited for Michael. Her heart began to pound as she exited her truck carefully. She was currently wearing her usual denim jeans and black logo T-shirt. The sweat gathering in her palms allowed her to become even more nervous than before. Nerves were inevitable but was it a little too much in this situation?

Approximately five minutes later Michael pulled up in an old dark green Ford Taurus. There was nothing special about his appearance. He was wearing his usual tan dockers and button up shirt as he always did. The look upon his face was full of excitement when he saw Nicki leaning against her truck. His heart began to sink as he looked toward the brunette standing in front of him. She had that effect on him. Her presence brought him great happiness and happiness was hard to come by for the tattooed man nowadays. He gently stepped out of his car and walked toward Nicki.

"Nicki?" Michael said in a rather uneasy tone of voice.

"You came." Nicki said turning around to face Michael from her position on the truck.

"You say that as if you didn't think I was going to come at all despite the fact I promised you." Scofield took in a breath of air and sighed.

"It's not that...it's just...never mind...it doesn't matter." She grabbed a cigarette from her jean pocket and held it between her middle and ring finger of her left hand.

"I see you're still at it with those..." Michael cracked a half smile and shuffled his feet along the pavement of the parking lot.

The dark brunette lit her cigarette with a lighter from the opposite pocket and took in a small puff. "Guess so."

"I came here to tell you about everything that has happened since the last time I saw you." Michael said politely changing the conversation to what Nicki really wanted to hear.

"So..." She said taking another puff of her cigarette.

"I never meant to hurt you." Scofield admitted expressing a great deal of concern in his stare toward her.

"You already told me that and I understand Mr. Scofield."

"It's Michael and I know. I just don't know exactly what to tell you Nicki. I hurt you and unfortunately I can't take back time...which I understand but I..." Michael paused for a moment as he watched a police vehicle park beside his car.

"Are you Mr. Scofield?" A rather skinny police officer asked directly his attention to the tattooed man standing in front of the young brunette.

"Yes officer...is there a problem?" Scofield questioned watching Nicki's face drop.

"I think you better come with me." The officer opened the side door of his police car and began staring intensely toward Michael.

"I didn't do anything Nicki..."

"I don't know what to think anymore Michael. I really don't..." Nicki looked one last time at Michael and hopped into her pick-up truck. "I think it is best you stay out of my life for good this time."

Nicki slammed her truck door and began to stare into her rear view mirror as Michael was transported to the police station. She banged her head against the steering wheel and watched the tears from her face fill up the Chevy logo on the wheel. It was at this point in her life she knew that she could never be better now that Michael was in her life once more.

----------------------------------End Of Chapter-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter Two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. A lot of decisions will soon be made. Chapter three will be up soon and I hope you keep reading.

Thanks

-Spacecoastbabe15-


End file.
